Wake up Ron!"
by EmiLily1
Summary: Stupid title, I know. But it's all I could think of... it's an HR/R fic, and I like it/ It's short and sweet! Enjoy, and review!


A/N: Short author's note. I wanted a change of pace. I am all for H/HR, but I wanted to write something different, so here it is! Enjoy!

"Wake up Ron! We're gonna be late!" Ron rubbed his eyes groggily to see Harry standing by his bed. 

"We are going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry up!" Harry said.

"I'm up, I'm up," Ron said, slowly rising.

After getting dressed, Ron ran to the Great Hall for breakfast. He took his usual seat beside Harry and Hermione. Hermione's eyes kept flitting back to Harry. When he caught her looking at him, she blushed a deep red. It was well known that Hermione had a crush on the famous Harry Potter. Ron cursed inwardly. _It's not fair_, he thought. _He gets everything, even the girl_. Of course Harry was still Ron's best friend, but Ron couldn't help feeling just a bit jealous towards him. Harry was the most popular boy in school, captain of the Quidditch team, and now he was stealing Ron's crush. _But that's not exactly true_, Ron thought silently. _He seems to be the only one in the entire school who doesn't know she likes him. Besides, he still likes Cho_. He blinked, hoping this was true. After all, Harry didn't seem to be returning any of the signs Hermione was giving him. He just went on, acting as if everything was normal. _How am I going to make her like me? _Ron sighed and started to eat. 

After the day's classes were over, Ron again found himself in the same situation as breakfast. He was sitting by Harry and Hermione, and Hermione was obviously trying to get Harry to look at her. Harry ignored this, not purposefully though, as his eyes gazed longingly at the Ravenclaw table. Ron just stared at his plate and wondered why anyone had to like anyone else. _It just makes everything so complicated_, he thought wistfully. 

He was still thinking of this when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ron! Did you hear anything I just said?" Harry asked him.

"Uh, no sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Ron apologized.

" I SAID, they built a wizard amusement park in Hogsmeade! Since we are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow anyway, I think we should check it out. What do you think?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It sounds fun! I can't wait!" Ron said, getting into the mood. Maybe he could get Hermione to go on a ride with them. He smiled.

"What's so funny, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at him strangely.

"Oh nothing," he said quickly, finishing his dinner.

Ron was laying on his bed, thinking how fun tomorrow would be. He thought of all the cool rides that would be there, and trying to figure out a way for him to drag Hermione onto one with him. He was thinking and was just dozing off when a thought struck his brain. _She's probably planning to do the same thing with Harry!_ He moaned. Now his plan would never work. She would be trying to ride with Harry all day. Ron cursed himself for saying he would go. All he wanted to do now was sit in the common room and feel sorry for himself. He slowly fell asleep, dreading tomorrow.

Ron woke up the next morning, but without Harry shaking him. He groaned and stretched his arms. He got dressed quickly and went down to the common room. He saw that Harry and Hermione were sitting side by side on the couch, Hermione with her nose in a book as always. Ron looked at them, sick with the thought of them next to each other. They both looked up as he entered the room. 

"Hey Ron!" Harry called cheerfully.

"Hi," Ron mumbled.

"Ready to go? Won't it be fun?" Harry asked.

"Yes very," Ron said. Harry grinned, obviously not noticing the sarcasm in Ron's voice. Hermione got up, setting her book on the table. The three of them walked to the door and headed with the rest of the students to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived at Hogmeade, almost all of the students immediately headed for the amusement park. The few who didn't were mostly first year who knew they would be too short for most of the rides anyway. They walked towards the other shops, looking longingly at the huge roller coaster.

While Harry and Hermione started to run to the park, Ron walked sulkily behind. He was thinking about how him and Hermione would never be alone together, not that she'd want to be with Ron anyway. He sighed heavily. Harry noticed this and waited for Ron to catch up.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, patting Ron on the shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just that, oh nevermind" he replied. Harry frowned.

"Okay then what do you say we ride the Hyper High Super Sonic Roller Ride first?" Harry asked enthusiastically. Hermione nodded eagerly. Ron just nodded reluctantly. So the three walked to the roller coaster. Of course there was no line, because this WAS a wizard amusement park. The closer they came, the louder it got. People were screaming all over the place. The three put their hands over their ears. 

"I'll be right back!" Harry screamed. Hermione and Ron just nodded. They waited, watching the people board the trackless coaster. Ron was starting to get nervous. The ride went past the clouds, where you would think it disappeared, and then when you didn't expect it, it came crashing down. It came to a halt inches before the ground. Ron had never seen anything like it. His stomach fluttered every time it came crashing down, and he wasn't even riding on it yet. He was just starting to have second thoughts when Harry came back. With him was

"Cho?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Hi!" the seeker said cheerfully, holding Harry's hand. Ron secretly smiled to himself. Hermione gaped at Harry. He didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, let's go then," Harry said, guiding Cho Chang to the ride entrance.

"Hermione, do you want to ride with me?" Ron asked hopefully. Hermione started to shake her head, but then took a look at Harry.

"Sure I would, Ron! Let's go!" she said, dragging him. They walked to the ride and boarded. Harry and Cho sat in front of Hermione and Ron. The cart started to move, slowly, then faster and faster. All of a sudden, the coaster slanted upwards, taking them higher and higher. Ron's heart beat went up with it. Suddenly, he took Hermione's hand. He looked over at her. She looked as scared as he felt. She gripped his hand back. They went up, and up, and up, and up, and up Until they finally reached the top. And boy were they high. Ron looked down and knew he was going to die. He prayed that somehow he would live through this. He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, before I die, there is something I want to do," Ron said. He leaned over and kissed her with all the emotion he had ever felt for her. He released her just when the cart started to drop. They were the worst two minutes of his life and he knew he was going to die. To his surprise, the coaster came to a complete stop, and they got out, shaking. They walked out of the park, not wanting to go on anymore rides. Hermione and Ron were still holding hands. Ron looked at Hermione.

"What do you think of Harry now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Who?" she asked. Ron just grinned.


End file.
